The present invention is directed to coated photographic papers, that is for example coated papers containing a supporting substrate derived from natural cellulose, and possessing the appearance of a photographic base paper, and with certain coatings thereover and thereunder, and the use of these papers in ink jet printing processes, in xerographic imaging systems, and digital imaging processes, and wherein there is provided, for example, developed images that simulate, for example, silver halide and the like photographs. More specifically, the present invention is directed to photographic papers capable of recording clear, brilliant, glossy images with, for example, an optical density between about 1.5 and about 2.0 for a black ink, between about 1.2 to about 1.6 for a cyan ink, between about 1.1 to about 1.4 for a magenta ink, and between about 0.85 to about 1.0 for a yellow ink, and with lightfastness values of greater than about 95 percent, that is for example from about 95 to about 99.5 percent, for all the aforementioned inks, waterfastness values greater than about 90 percent, for example from about 90 to about 95 percent, for the inks and low edge raggedness values of about 0.25 millimeter (between black and yellow), about 0.30 millimeter (between cyan and yellow), about 0.30 millimeter (between magenta and yellow), and about 0.45 millimeter (between magenta and cyan), and which papers are comparable in look and feel to conventional color photograph prints. The coated papers can be prepared from papers containing an ink receiving layer on the front side of the paper and a traction promoting pencil or pen writeable coating on the back side, reverse, or opposite side of the ink jet photographic paper. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to ink jet printable coated papers comprised of (1) a substrate such as paper, (2) a first ink receiving coating on the front side of the paper capable of absorbing the ink vehicle and comprised of a hydrophilic binder, an ink wetting agent, a flavor imparting compound, a lightfastness agent, a dye mordant and a filler; and (3) a second traction promoting coating in contact with the back, or reverse side of the photographic paper, and which coating is comprised of at least one, for example from 1 to about 10, from 1 to about 5, and preferably 1 component selected from polymers with a glass transition temperature of between about a minus -50.degree. C. to about a plus 50.degree. C. (Centigrade throughout), and preferably from about -40.degree. C. to +25.degree. C., such as a polyester latex, a styrene-butadiene latex and the like, and a filler such as zirconium oxide, microspheres, and the like.